Kingdom Hearts
by RikusUltimateFangirl
Summary: Sorry if its dumb...I typed it all at 3:00 a.m...After being awake all day long...And 3:00 in the mornin' is just like giving me 40 chocolate bars, Naruto episodes and a large bowl of icing...


Chapter One: A new Hiding Place

Axel walked up to Burukku, and stared at her.

"You know, they are going to come and-"

"I know, Big brother. Its just…I…We need to find a new hiding place…"Axel stroked her long, brown hair as she sighed.

"Well…Why don't we go look? For a new place to hide as soon as Sora returns?" Burukku stared up at him. His red hair moved in the ocean's breeze.

"But…What about Riku?" Axel frowned at Riku's name.

"Oh…Yeah…Him…To." Axel slowly spoke with a tone of distrust.

Sora rushed into the room. He was out of breath, one of the spikes in his hair had been chopped off, and he was drenched in sweat.

" Guys…B-Big Trouble!" Sora panted. Axel stood up, and put his hands on his hips.

"What!? Whats wrong?" Sora looked and pointed at Burukku. Burukku looked exactly like Sora, they were twins after all.

"They….They are after her!" With that said, Axel got Burukku to her feet. He looked so worried, he tried to rush Burukku and Sora into the dark corridoor. Burukku wouldn't go through it.

"Big brother! What about Rik-" Axel broke her worrisome question.

"No time! We gotta go!" He grabbed her hand, but Burukku pulled away and turned around.

"Not without Riku-Kun!" She crossed her arms. Obviously she cared more about Riku right now than her own safety.

Axel grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Burukku they may already have Riku. I don't know. But we will know if we hang around here too long."

Burukku sighed. But she didn't budge.

"Big Brother…Not without Riku…"Brook quietly protested. She stood there, Axels' hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly a Dark Corridor appeared in front of them. Axel and Sora stood in front of Burooku, their weapons drawn. Burukku had her Bond of Flame key blade in her hands. Axel had his Eternal Flames Chakrams and Sora had his Kingdom Key.

Out of the Dark Corridor came a tall boy, wearing a blindfold, he had long, platinum hair. Brook ran up to him. He put his arms around her, she was obviously torn to pieces.

"Riku! Your alright! Im so happy!" Riku smiled at her and spoke to her calmly.

"Burukku…Whats wrong?" Axel glared at him, untrustingly, almost like…He didn't like Riku.

"Riku! There coming! After us!" Riku sighed at this. Axel began to approach them. He pulled Burooku towards him.

"Are you coming or not Riku?" Axel grumbled through clenched teeth. Riku slowly paced behind them. Axel opened a Dark Corridor and let Burukku and Sora through first. Axel followed and Riku slowly entered behind him.

Burukku and Sora sat on the couch, Riku sat on the step and Axel closed the cloth. Three other people were in the room. Pence, short and chubby with black hair, he had a red shirt that read 'Dog Street' on it and green cargo pants. Hayner, a blondie. He was tall. And Ollette, a short girl with long chestnut colored hair.

Axel sighed and turned to everyone in the room once the cloth was over the door.

"Thanks for letting us stay here…It may just save us…" Hayner, Pence and Ollette nodded and smiled at them. They slipped out of the room and left Burukku, Sora, Riku and Axel alone. Axel didn't take his eyes off Riku. Still glaring with an untrusting look in his eyes.

Axel sighed and walked slowly out of the room. Burukku chased after him before he got outside.

"Big brother! Where are you going!?"

"To stand guard." He sighed.

"No! Stay! Please!" Burukku had the puppy-dog face. Axel couldn't resist so he sat back down. But he began to glare at Riku…Again. Burukku just sighed and looked downward. She leaned close to Axel and whispered in his ear.

"Big brother…Please stop…"

Axel nodded. He immediately stopped staring at Riku. Riku eased up, and walked towards Burukku. He whispered in her ear.

"Whats his problem?" Burukku shrugged as she stared intently at his hair. It was such a strange color…A metallic silver…With a hint of blue…Axel shoved Riku aside and glared at him.

"What did you just say!?" He growled as he pointed a finger at Riku.

"What!?I didn't say ANYTHING!" They both withdrew their weapons. They leaped back from each other, ready to attack. Axel screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Whats your problem! If you take off that stupid blindfold- You'll be HATED by everyone! Even Burukku and Sora will despise you!" Riku put his hand on his blindfold- ready to remove it.

"You've forced me to do this…" He sighed. Burukku immediately jumped up and grabbed Riku's hand.

"Riku! Please don't do that!" She cried out. Riku pulled his hand away from his blindfold.

"All right…"Burukku still didn't let go of his hand. Axel barked at Riku, taunting him.

"Come on!Arent you going to attack!?" Riku dropped his weapon. Burukku called out to Axel.

"Big brother! Please don't!" Now Axel dropped his weapons.

"Fine…"He muttered. Now Sora leaped up and chuckled nervously.

"So…Were all friends now…Right?"Burukku let go of Rikus' hand.

"So…Big brother…No more taunting Riku…Riku…Never…NEVER try to remove your blindfold! All right?" Riku nodded and Axel sighed.

"Fine…"Sora smiled until Sai'x burst through the door. His long blue hair caught everyones attention. His orange eyes pierced their hearts and the sight of his claymore with him in his battle stance struck fear into each of them. Burukku fell backwards and was caught by Riku.

"R-Riku…We…We need to run!We need to get Axel and Sora out of here, too!"Burukku couldn't move-She was half-standing, still being held up by Riku. Riku was paralyzed, watched Axel pick up his chakrams. Sora withdrew his key blade.

"Big brother, Sora! We have to-" Axel broke Burukku's sentence in two.

"No!I'm tired of running! This-this idiot always gave us the icky jobs! Now Riku, do something helpful for once and get Brook out of here! Sora, go with them!" Axel was barking orders. Riku nodded his head, picked Burukku off her feet and opened a dark corridor. Riku carried Burukku through and Sora was right behind them.

It led them to Destiny Islands. Burukku was able to move now, so she was walking. The wind blew through Burukku and Riku's hair. Sora's seemed to shift in the oceans' nice, cool salty breeze.

"R-Riku…Do you think…Big brother will be all right?" Burukku muttered softly.

"I-I don't know…"His blindfold fluttered with the looked around, cautiously.

"I-Its safe…I THINK…"He looked left, right, up, down, and even behind him.

Chapter Two: Protection

Burukku and Riku sat in the Secret Place, waiting for Sora to return. He had been patrolling for days now, at least three. There had been no sign of Axel during that time. Burukku was leaning on Riku's shoulder.

"When…Do you think he'll return?"Burukku silently asked Riku.

"I…I don't know…" Riku muttered.

"Well are we even safe here?After all- this is just a cave…"Burukku looked at the walls with decorative drawings on them, it was dank, cold and all they had were some blankets, just three pillows, medical supplies, elixirs, potions, water and some food supplies.

"Who knows…"Riku muttered.

Sora burst in, screaming his head off.

"You are gonna die when you hear this! But Axel was captured by Sai'x!" Burukku jumped off the dirt floor and stared at Sora, horrified.

"N-No! This…This isn't happening! I don't want to believe this!" She shouted out.

"Burukku…Do you remember…What I promised you…A long time ago?"Burukku nodded.

"Y-You said you would protect me…"She stammered.

"Well…If saving Axel will make you feel safer…I'll do it by myself." His blindfold was off one of his stood up-and was about to walk through the caves' entrance. Burukku grabbed his arm and brought him to a stop.

"No…I wont let you go alone…Its not safe…I'm coming with you!" She protested against him going alone, she put all her heart into it.

"I-I just cant have TWO of you gone at once! So your taking me with you. And you cant get me to stay in this damp cave, its just not possible!" Sora caught up with them before Burukku could finish.

"If she goes- I'm going to!" Riku sighed staring at Sora.

"All right…Just…Its gonna be hard to protect both of you…"Sora glared at him.

"Riku!I can protect myself!"Sora complained.

"Yeah…Riku…I don't need to be PROTECTED…I just need you, Sora and Axel with me…"She quietly protested.

"Fine…But I can pull off my blindfold if I have to, right?"He questioned.

"N-NO! Riku!" Burukku wanted to give him the whole 'Ansem' lecture, but she decided not to. Riku opened a dark corridor and led Brook and Sora through it.

Chapter Three: Known Location

Burukku followed Riku through the darkness. _Oh Riku…Why do you insist so hard on taking dark corridoors? Cant we ever travel by Gummi- like me and Sora used to? _Burukku thought silently to herself. _Why cant you just stay in the twilight or light and remain there? _Sora was tagging along behind her. It was all pitch-black, Riku was the only one who knew the way.

Finally- A hint of light! She looked around, realizing where she was…The remains of C.O….Castle Oblivion…_ Been awhile since I've seen this place…Sora doesn't even remember…So…I hope he doesn't figure anything out…_Burukku eyed the door suspiciously. Riku led them in.

"This way…The stench of darkness is strong…"He motioned at the door. The wide door swung open. As Riku led Burukku through the door. Sora followed closely behind her, looking around, as if he had been there. He started to question them.

"It feels like I've been here before-any clue?" Riku turned around to face Burukku, he whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't tell him…He doesn't need to know…"Burukku nodded and turned to her twin.

"No clue, but come on. Riku may know where big brother is!" She said cheerfully. As she turned back around to Riku and rushed after him. Sora followed, studying the simple, plain white walls.

_Ugh…We've been in C.O. for DAYS…Does Riku REALLY know where we are going? _Burooku thought to herself. They had been wandering around Castle Oblivion for three days now, strolling hesitantly up and down stairs.

"Ri~ku~ are you sure you know where we are? I mean-you are in a blindfold…"Burukku said…Pondering if he really knew where to go.

"I know where I am…Were almost there…Just a little-"Something knocked Riku back. The Riku Replica stood leering above Riku.

"So you've finally returned?" Riku scooted himself backwards, until he bumped into Burukku.

"Listen…He's powerful---Get away from him…Go find Axel!" He cried out to her.

"B-But Riku! I don't want to leave you here! You'll die!" She helped him to his feet and stared at his blindfold. He let out a deep sigh and turned toward the Replica.

"Fine…"It seemed as if they read each others' minds.

"Hey…Replica…"Riku called out to the look-alike.

"Your fights' with me…So leave them out of this…"

"You really think I'll leave them out of this!?" He scoffed at Rikus' concern.

"Why would I EVER leave them out of this!?" He rushed up to Burukku so quick, not even Riku saw him. He put his weapon to her neck.

"So…This is your… 'light'? Heh…She looks like a silly little girl if you ask me…" He mocked them.

"And whose the 'light' look-alike…Not a replica…I hope…"Riku didn't take his eyes off the replicas' weapon. He put it closer to Burukkus' neck…Until Riku lashed out.

"Leave her alone!" Hearing Riku's worry, Burukku kicked the replicas' knee. She evaded his weapon and ran to Riku's side.

"Riku…Thanks for distracting him…"She said softly…Sora rushed past the replica, who was jumping up and down, his hand over his knee.

"Augh! My leg! Your stupid light just kicked me!" He cried out.

"Sora! Are you all right!?" Burukku cried out.

"Yeah! He wouldn't be able to hit me if he WANTED to!" Sora joked. The replica immediately stopped jumping, and turned eerily towards Sora.

"Enough with this nonsense!" He shouted as he rushed towards Sora. Sora would have been pierced through the chest, if Burukku hadn't blocked the replica's weapon with her Bond of Flame. Burukku and the replica stood there, blocking one another, trying to overpower each other.

"Why don't you just die, all three of you! You wont find him! You'll never find him!" The replica let out a cackle.

"S-Shut up!" Burukku shook her head, trying to get the thought of never seeing Axel again out of her head. She didn't weaken her block, even though thoughts were racing through her head. _W-What if hes right…What if…We don't find Big brother! _She almost let her guard slip, but quickly regained it._ No! I can't lose to him-I will get him to tell me where Big Brother is! _She managed to push the replica onto his back, as she put her key blade up to his neck, she threatened.

"Now that your in a position where you really need to talk-Tell me where Big Brother is- or else!" The replica chuckled.

"Heh…I'm not…Saying anything…Heh…"Burukku got right in his face, her face was dark, and had an angry expression. She picked him up by his outfits' collar.

"Tell me…Or I will DESTROY you…"Her voice was filled with rage, yet it was quiet. Riku and Sora stared at her, shocked. _Oh my gosh…I better not get on her bad side…Or I may be in a grave…Early…_Riku thought to himself, cautiously warning himself about Burukkus' temper. She continued.

"Now…Will you talk-or will your heart talk for your?" He cackled at this.

"What Heart!? I have no heart!" His voice shifted, now he sounded sad.

"I-I'm a fake…A phony!" He closed his eyes.

"All I ever wanted was…To be real! To be my own person!" Burukku let him on the ground, in sympathy.

"Can you please just tell us where Axel is!?" She shook her head as if to shake the replicas' words away.

"Yeah…I-I guess…Go up just a few more floors-You'll know when you see a place that's like a garden…"Burukku nodded and walked up to Riku.

"Shall we go, Riku?" She said cheerfully. Riku nodded, hesitantly. Burukku was the first one to the garden, Riku and Sora panted behind her.

"Brook…Whats the…rush?" Riku managed to pant out.

"Buru~kku…Ugh…Please slow…Down…"Sora was entirely out of breath.

"Guys come on! We have to hurry! We don't know who has Axel! For all we know-Marluxia may still exist and he could have captured Axel!" Burukku wasn't tired at all. Her dream of being reunited with her brother after being separated for days, were about to come true. It made her, energetic, somehow.

Burukku quickly rushed up to the huge door, Riku slowly paced up next to her, still out of breath. Sora plopped down behind them, so tired, he couldn't talk.

"Burukku…Can…We take a break?" Riku managed to pant out. Sora muttered unknown words.

"Nah…I'd rather we not…But…I'll let you guys take a break…I'm going in al-"Riku grabbed her shoulder and halted her.

"You…Your not going in…Alone…You need to rest, too." He panted between each breath. Burukku nodded and sat next to Sora. Riku plopped down next to her.

Chapter 4: Red, White, And Black Roses

Burukku was the first one to enter the garden-like room. Roses of multiple colors surrounded her. Three white roses appeared at her feet, three red roses and two black roses did the same as she first set foot in the room. Riku stepped in next, Three black roses bloomed at his feet. Sora stepped in, only one, single white rose appeared at his feet.

"Huh…Whats with all these dumb-" It hit Burukku. "Marluxia…"She mumbled to stared at the roses.

"Stupid flowers…" He grumbled. Sora looked confused.

"Hey- Have I seen this before?!"He protested against Burukku and Riku. They didn't even turn around, only because of what Burukku saw and Riku felt the presence of. Burukkus' face was twisted in anger, horror and sorrow, she couldn't tell if Axel was alive-or dead. He was tied by vines, with red roses at his feet. He was sitting in the corner of what must be Marluxia's Garden. Burukku rushed up to him, crying. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Big brother!?Big bro~ther!?"She sliced the dark, green vines that bounded him. His eyes remained closed. Riku stepped up behind her.

"He's probably just knocked out, he'll be fine…" He tried to calm Burukku, but it didn't help. She held Axel close to her, the strange thing, she could feel his heartbeat. _I thought Nobodies DIDN'T have hearts…But this gives me a good guess that hes ok…_Burukku thought to herself, she still didn't stop crying. Suddenly, she heard Axels' voice ring out, it was soft, quiet and weak.

"I…I knew…You'd come…"

"Big brother!You-Your alright!"She cried out. Tears rushed down her face.

"Y-Yeah…I-I think…" He muttered with panting breaths. Riku put a hand on Burukkus' shoulder.

"We should get him to someone who can heal him…" Riku muttered. Burukku looked up at him, lifting Axel off the nodded once on her feet, still with Axel in her arms.

" Y-Yeah…Wheres Sora?" Burukku looked around, noticing Sora's absence. Riku shrugged, and led Burooku out of the rose-filled couldn't stop looking back into the room, he noticed that amoung the ground there were some roses, the only roses in that room were the ones that lined the walls. He questioned Burukku in a low, mumbling, tone.

"Ugh…Burukku…Why did…What are…Those…Ro-"Burukku silenced him.

"Big brother…Don't talk…just rest…I'll tell you later…alright?" He just nodded. He fell asleep while Burukku carried him.

Chapter 5: After All

_Man…How much longer do we have to wander aimlessly around this stupid white castle!_Burukku thought to herself. Axel was asleep, against a wall, Burukku sat on that wall, looking up at the white ceiling. Riku sat on the other wall, Sora, who had gone patrolling, still hadn't returned. It was so dark in that white room, Burukku could hardly see Riku and Axel. Rikus' hair was such a bright color, it was visible in the eerie darkness. Same for Axel's hair. Burukku wasn't visible at all, so she used her fire element to illuminate herself with her Bond of Flame. Her eyes glowed with sadness in the fires flickering light. She whispered in a hushed tone to Riku across the room.

"Hey…Riku…When are we leaving this stupid place?"She never removed her gaze from the ceiling. Riku spoke in an even more quiet tone than her.

"I…Don't know…It all looks the same here, to me…" Burukku glanced at Axel.

"Riku…Axel probably doesn't have much time before his injuries are worse…We have to get outta here- immediately." Burukku wouldn't take her eyes off Axel. Riku nodded.

"How about we all just…Get some rest?"Riku sighed. Burukku jumped up.

"Riku!We have to get Sora and get out of here no-" Someone appeared behind her, chills spiked down Burukkus' spine as an electrifying jolt was sent down her. She cried out in pain until Riku pulled her away from what caused her pain. Larxene stood there, laughing at them.

"Oh my my!What have we here?A traitor and an imposter? Oh and where is that adorable brother of yours?Not the short one but-"

"S-Shut up!"Burukku cried out, still in pain from the electric that was sent down her body. Axel hadn't woken up from the commotion. Larxene didn't turn completely, just enough to see Axel.

"Ohoho!There-He-Is!"She walked up to him, got down to his size, and put a hand under his chin and lifted his face to look up to her.

"Aww!Just look at this face! What would you do if…This face was cut to ribbons?" She sent electric pulses through him, as she pulled out a knife. Axel cried out in pain, but the pain wouldn't stop. Burukku rushed at Larxene, with even more tears.

"Leave big brother alo-"Larxene didn't remove her hand from Axels' chin, but with her free hand, she sent Burukku flying into a white wall with an electric current through her. She put her hand back on his chin.

"Augh!"Burukkus' key blade landed beside her, clanking down at her right side, Burukkus' head was down, she was breathing heavy, whispering under her breath.

"N…No…L-Leave…Him alone…Don't hurt him…I'll do what you want…" Larxene dropped Axel, and watched his head face down. Now she approached Burukku. Riku couldn't budge, he was surrounded by knives that sent electric pulses through the ground-one wrong move and he would be fried.

"B-Burukku!?Are you alright!?"He cried out. Larxene payed him no mind…Continuing her way towards Burukku. She crouched down to her size, she did the same as she did to Axel, Burukku glared up at her, ignoring the electrifying pain being sent through her.

"I…I said…I'll do anything…Just leave them alone!" she screamed, right in Larxenes' face.

"So…Would you…Destroy that pest, Demyx?" Burukku tried to look down, but Larxene's hand kept her from it.

"Y-Yes…" Burukku glared at Larxene, now unable to deny the pain, she shrieked in pain, Riku, undeniably rushed towards Burukku, ignoring the pain. He shoved Larxene away from Burukku, and helped Burukku to her feet.

"Burukku!?Are you-"

"I-Im fine, lets get Axel and go before she gets up!"Burukku staggered quickly towards Axel, she put him on her back and ran with Riku towards the exit. Larxene shouted before she stood up.

" Get back here you stupid kids!"

Outside, they ran into Sora, who began running with them.

"What hap-" Burukku cut his sentence in half.

"Later!" Riku swiftly opened a dark corridor and let Burooku and Sora go first…

They arrived in Traverse Town, Burukku still had Axel on her back. They skimmed and scanned the faces until they spotted , Riku, and Burukku rushed towards her screaming.

"Aerith!Aerith!"

"Yes?Oh Burukku!Sora! How are you-What happened?"Aerith had remembered Burukku from her first visit with Axel. Sora had bumped into Riku here a few times before Ansems' mishap and Sora introduced Aerith to Riku.

"No time!Big brothers' injured!"Burukku gave a quick glance. And Aerith led them to the motel.

The red room.

"Lay him on that bed…I'll get Yuffie-shes' part medic ninja."Aerith commanded and commented. Burukku nodded and gently lay Axel on the bed. Yuffie burst in all bubbly and happy.

"OMG WHATZ UP PEOPLES!" Brook glared at her.

"Shut up and help him!"Burukku cried. Yuffie nodded and healed him. He sat up slowly, panting out words…

"…W…Where are…we?" Axel looked around. Burukku threw her arms around his neck.

"Big Brother!Y-Your alright!" Burukku helped him to his feet and he walked up to Riku.

"I guess…We can be friends…After all…"


End file.
